Of Magic and Dubstep
by mopsie
Summary: Okay.


dave sreurder peared otut window a t the m ajesitc runngin of ths iguamnas and wondred why hes not iguana racter that wuould nbe good carerpath. he contin ued watchning ourside until he saw somethnnign nin sky... was majnical girl geroge wsahington. sed 'whatc out thrers gonan be clown presingtds ur gon a kill them ur gona be leadr but ge t kild for rebelin by fish" and dav ws a confuse he just want make movioe. he ask magicla girl george wahashington if he can not die but instdaa mak e the movie... george whahshtinginon say NO... and dvave begin 2 cruy bevause he love the movie if moive on fire is he non firens tooo why not fish like moveui. dahv was yung byoy he wa s 10 n he had dremams to becom diriectiror. this news of dteth by fosh was to much for yong dvavid strudel. he xcound not do. he call frnind name ros an aks ros e if she see futur with fush ladey. rose say no she busy write wizruard stoery. dav decid not die so he begin to train fight art. he coud;d defet bad gyhs. sundenly was futrutre and incdnane clown rpossy was presindinets. futrure was bad becuause whiht hows was pruple but whta hous e was supised to be witthe itf it was prieple it should be PURPL HUOSE NOT WITHE HOUSE. this was logic lacking also guy firieri. he wshas the bad guys he kild lots of peopleole nand turnd mcnuggie-ria falls red w blud of fiv bi;lions people this was tragcics, this was the upsest for dvav an rosey thsye ploted downflal of bad gys so they wnet to make them ded they suceed. dav kril isnane clwon posy but ANTHEM WAS STIL FARTS THIS NOT GOOD WHGTA ABOUF FREEDOM AN PATRYEIOTC EGALES THT WAS REL AMERMICA FISH WOMAN ALIEN BETTY CROKOWER NOT REAL AMERICAN BECAUS SHE NOT LIKE THE EAGLES SHE DIDNT LIKE EAGLES HOW SDOES SEHE NPT LIKE THE EGEALES THE EAGNLES ARE AMEROIDCA. SHE DHYSUENT EVEN LIKE THE ME CONDALDS. RHIS IS BAD. so rosse stbabed gyg firi in eyes with nedles of knitiin g n he diey over wtaterfalal. it was not relaly mentison but the alinen fosh condensations bety crocker baterwich was aliens take over eatrtsh and make it the sea huitler apocalypse of the waters! she caus globabl wrarming the snorlax movi wsas supost to tech her abut the genivronmne ts but she think oncler ugly so no snorlax movie s they were ilegal. so ebvinronment kild she melt ice caps use as ice for faygyo by clowpm pospoy they say HONLS. thankds too the dvave strufder the isnane clwmnon pososie had honld their last honl. they were the dEFEATS... sop then crokcoer batherwash decide to kkil them w her hgiANT FORK THING OH NO... they wer e ded but the statu of lirbieert y was also the deasd s it was kildi n batle poor sttu of blibnbterty ( watch?v=pBI3lc18k8Q play song her e thank) ok so new yorork wsas rUINED FOREVERBN everyon ehwo wasnt ded yet cried for it s loss... statu of libriberty vow to someday make returns... somd ay but is gost wil haunt bety crkoker for lIFE.. ok so abov storuy writres say she wsa in lov wih lord engrlsoh but this is lies she was in luv whith nobody because she wsas fish jk id otn know i dont know the shipidngs she wheas probaly in luv wuth him because abov perosn say so tey know the shipiongs. not me. ok thjis isnt even imptoyat to storuy. ok so htnen george wshahsinton come back as mamig grul he wisprer to davs corpis 'dvave im soruy i let hapen i m ur daddhyh' he ride pony the maple horse is ded the aple horse is dead he cried. but the maple horse ws ghost horse now. all the peopoples were goshst. veveryonw begnan to cry because deads. gblbobgolbgobgoblobglob say 'bulg gblub' and then begana to play the GLUBSTEP MUSIC bceuace glbgolobolobl was skrilex al along WOB WOB DROP DA BASS... an begnan to dj thsi corpos partyu ( watch?v=0bgdedzx8hw play song here) abraida tlepotyed into univgerse with all ded people in homestuxk had corpse party. excpiept was se kret paryt. condensation bateroowitch not invites. statu of lirbierty was fixted. ALL OF THE SUDDEN... the condesnnnnece bargd nin w ith doc scrutch and lrod enrgish and bevc noir and they were angry because nobody inbited thmem to party so thye sqwitchd msuics to this song ( watch?v=t4LdnBjjBP8 plsy song) nadnd a drmamatic fight wensued when hUSSIE LEAPED INF ROM THE 89TH WLALL... he fight bad gyuys but lose bceuase music. evertoyne lost becvusause mmusic made the tearrus cry from eyes it was horible everyone ran a way and msjuic erasd memorys of this hororiffic docrps paraty so everyone whent back two what they wer doign.

hsusuie went back to th writings and remeber d this repressd memory becaus homstak is real PLTO TWISHT... this halpned in altern sate timelin for the hsussie. but was bad timelin becuase inckelback dubsyepp. skrillex'lbgolyb livd hapily ever adt er though. the end.

also doc scratch was mpreg.

equisu was not mrpeg but he became horses.


End file.
